poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Sentry/Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon
This is how Flash Sentry and Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. film opens with Twilight's storybook. It opens and a male voice starts reading it Male voice: Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. And throughout the land, everyone was happy. Until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchament, that took hold each and every night. Desperate, they sought the help of a fairy god mother, who had them lock the young princess away in a tower, there to await the kiss of the handsome Flash Sentry. page in the book becomes actual footage of a stallion pegasus flying over a forest Flash Sentry: For it was he who enhanced a periless journey through blistering cold and scorching desert, traveling for many days and nights. Risking life and live to reach the Dragon's keep. helmeted pegasus lands and walks through the castle, taking off his helmet and revealing that he is Flash Sentry in the process Flash Sentry: He was the bravest and most handsomehis mane around in all the land. And it was destiny that his kiss his mouth with perfume would break the dreaded curse. He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower. enters the room and walks over towards the bed Flash Sentry: And enter the princesses chambers. Cross the room to her sleeping in her bed. Pull back the cotton curtains and find her... seeing Brian the Crocodile in Twilight's place Brian the Crocodile: Oh. Hi, Flash. Flash Sentry: Um, Twilight Sparkle? Brian the Crocodile: No. Sorry. Flash Sentry: Oh. Thank heavens. chuckles Where is she? Brian the Crocodile: She's on a honeymoon. Flash Sentry: surprised Who with? Brian the Crocodile: One of my friends. Thomas AKA OpThomas Prime. scene then changes to Thomas positioning the camera. He positions it right and goes over to Twilight Thomas: There we go. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Thomas. as Thomas picks her up Ryan F-Freeman:Screen Ok. That's great. opens the door and tries to go inside but Twilight is in the way, eventually he barges the wall near the door, breaking it in the process and goes inside Ryan F-Freeman:Screen I can fix that. Twilight takes a piece of chocolate out of her mane and puts it in Thomas mouth Matau T. Monkey:screen Let's give them some private time, Master Ryan. door shuts and fireflies form the film's title: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2 Ryan F-Freeman:Screen Now that's what I call a title. next day, the tank engine and pony shave their faces heard a knock on the door Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, can you get that? Thomas: Ok, Twilight. opens the door and find Little Red Riding Hood Little Red Riding Hood: This is for you. him her basket Thomas: Oh. Thank you, Miss Red Riding Hood. Ridding Hood leaves waving at him. Later, on the beach Twilight Sparkle: a chicken leg from the basket I love you, Thomas. Crash Bandicoot: Ahh. Young love.his tropical drink chucks the chicken leg away and leaps on Thomas. They roll across the sand kissing, until a wave washes Twilight away and leaves in her place the Little Mermaid Crash Bandicoot: What's this? comes back and drags Ariel away. She throw her back into the water where she is attacked by sharks. Twilight then turns and looks at Thomas sternly Crash Bandicoot: Do you think Arial's dad will save her, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I think so. night, Ratchet makes a ring for Thomas and Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Nice job with the ring, Ratchet. Ratchet: Thanks. the ring to Thomas Here you go, Thomas. Thomas: Thanks. Ow! Hot! Hot! HOT!! throws the ring in the air but thankfully it lands on Twilight's horn Ryan F-Freeman: Please don't be Sauron's ring. Please don't be Sauron's ring. Please don't be Sauron's ring. it isn't and the words I Love You appear across it Ryan F-Freeman:Sighs That was close. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Thomas. next day, Thomas and Twilight run through a field of sunflowers being chased by a group of hunters Jessica Fairbrother: Watch out, you two. It's a trap! Thomas: Don't worry, Jessica. We've got this. the hunters put a rope on the floor and Thomas' foot gets caught in it Thomas: Whoa! Wha! head first into the mud and comes back up again Jessica Fairbrother: C'mon, Twilight. Use your Keyblade. Twilight Sparkle: hunters surround her No need, Jessica. the hunters with her magic and bucks the final one Jessica Fairbrother: Wow, Twilight. I tell my grandpa what you just did. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Jessica. I will. over to Thomas, who's face is covered in mud, wipes some of it off and kisses him in the Equestria Girls universe Thomas: to the music with Twilight I love you, Twilight. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Predaking? Why is Twilight a human in this world? Predaking: Because, Sir Dan, she came here once to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Yes. Because of the portal outside. Thomas and Twilight kiss in front of the moon and then return to the Island of Sodor and home Thomas: sighs It's so good to be home. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. It sure is, Thomas. Thomas puffs foward, he picks Twilight up Thomas: You and me and..singing they find Pinkie, Cody and Discord singing together Cody Fairbrother: Everything is cool when you're part of a team~ Pinkie Pie: Everything is awesome, when you live in our dream~ Thomas: Pinkie? Cody? Discord? Discord: Thomas and Twilight. You came back! Pinkie Pie: Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. Thomas Give us a hug, Thomas. You old love machine. Cody Fairbrother: I'm so happy to see you again, Princess Twilight Sparkle. How's it going back in Equestria? Twilight Sparkle: Everything's going great, Cody. Thomas: What are you three doing here anyway? Discord: My friends and I watched over things while you're away. Thomas: Oh, you mean, like, sorting the mail and watering the plants. Cody Fairbrother: Yes. And seeing the fish. Thomas: I don't have any fish. Pinkie Pie: Well, you do now. Cody Fairbrother: I call that one Thomas Junior. Pinkie Pie: And I call that one Princess Twilight Fishtail. And that Thomas Junior is a nasty devil. Discord: Those fish are cute. Right, Cody? nods Thomas: Oh. Would you look at the time? Well, I guess you'd better be going. Pinkie Pie: Hey. Wait a minuet. Don't you wanna tell us about your trip? Thomas: Ok, Pinkie Pie. Cody Fairbrother: Or how about some games? Discord: I got the game Disney Infinity 3.0 and my Kylo Ren figure. Twilight Sparkle: Actually, Pinkie. Shouldn't you be getting home to Percy. Thomas: And you should be with your brother, Cody. Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah. That. Oh, I don't know. Percy's been all moody and stuff lately. So, I decided to move back in with you guys. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we're always happy to see you and your friends Pinkie. Cody Fairbrother: You're right, Twilight. But you and Thomas are married now. Thomas: Yeah, Pinkie. We need a little time, you know, to be together. nods and listens Cody Fairbrother: Just with each other. Silence Discord: Alone? Pinkie Pie: Say no more, say no more. You don't have to worry about a thing. I will always be here to make sure that nobody bothers them. Cody Fairbrother: Pinke Pie? You're bothering Thomas. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Okay. Yeah. Cool. I guess me and Rainbow Dash were going to try to catch a tourmament anyway. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. It's just that Ryan and Sci-Twi is working on something. Like that nightmare I had about him transforming into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Hey. Where's Perry? snuck off and Cody follow Pinkie outside Thomas: They'll be fine. Twilight Sparkle: I hope so, Thomas. Did Cody say something about his brother transforming into Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Thomas: Yes. Now, where were we? Oh, I think I remember. go back to their romantic moment, until Pinkie interrupts them Thomas: PINKIE! Pinkie Pie: I know what you're going to say. Alone. I'm going. I'm going. But what do you want me to tell these other guys? Thomas: What do you mean other guys, Pinkie? opens the door and men with drums and trumpets stand outside Matau T. Monkey: Thank you, guys. small man in the middle rolls up a letter Matau T. Monkey: Let's hear what he's going to say, Skyla. Small Man: throat Dearest Princess Twilight Sparkle. listens while Skyla watches Small Man: You are hereby summoned to the kingdom of Far-Far Away for a royal ball in celebration of your marriage. And in so, the king will bestow his royal blessing upon you and your...at Thomas Prince charming. Love your brother and sister-in-law, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. AKA Skyla's Parents. Matau T. Monkey: That's is great.Skyla Right, Skyla? Princess Skyla: Right, Matau. Twilight Sparkle: Skyla's parents? Discord: Prince Charming? Pinkie Pie: Royal ball?! Can I come? Thomas: We're not going. Matau T. Monkey: gasps What!? Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: What?! Discord: What? Thomas: Don't you think they might be a bit shocked to see you like this, Twilight? Matau T. Monkey: I don't think so, Thomas. You see, Twilight can change forms in other worlds. Twilight Sparkle: And they might be a bit surprise but they're my brother and sister-in-law, Thomas. They love me. And don't worry, they're gonna love you too. Thomas: Yeah, right. Somehow, I don't think I'll be welcome at the country club. Cody Fairbrother: Human Applejack heard that. Princess Skyla: Thomas. Will you stop it? My parents aren't like that. Matau T. Monkey: Skyla's right, Thomas. Her parents should see my master transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas: Then how do you explain sargent ponpous and the fancy pants club band? Matau T. Monkey: Kylo Ren used Sci-Twi device on Sci-Twi. Ryan came to her rescue but gets pulled with her in the process. Twilight Sparkle: Not now, Matau. Thomas Oh, come on. You could at least give them a chance. Thomas: Ok. I guess you're right. To do what? Sharpen their pitchforks? Matau T. Monkey: No. Twilight Sparkle: They just wanna give you their blessing. Like they do with Shrek in Shrek 2. Thomas: Oh, great. Now I need their blessing? Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Thomas. I think so. Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you wanna be a part of this family, yes. Discord: Thomas. You said that when you married Twilight. Thomas: Well, there's some fine print for you. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. So, so that's it. You won't come. Matau T. Monkey: C'mon, Thomas. Come with us. Thomas: Trust me. It's a bad idea. We are not going and that's final. Cody is packing stuff for the trip Pinkie Pie: on the back Hey, come on, Thomas. We don't wanna hit traffic. Crash Bandicoot: Wait! I'm coming with you. climbs onto the back with Pinkie. Thomas comes out of his shed, looking depressed Crash Bandicoot: Do you want more friends to come along with you, Thomas? Thomas: sighs No thanks, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: It's ok. Some of my friends will be waiting when you arrive. Scootaloo: Don't worry, we'll take care of your love nest. leads her friends into the shed Crash Bandicoot: I think Scootaloo is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. I know. carraige moves off Pinkie Pie: Alright. Hit it! Everything is awesome~ Crash Bandicoot: Everything is cool when your part of a team~ Pinkie Pie: Everything is awesome when you live in our dream~ Crash Bandicoot: Everything is better when we stick together~ Pinkie Pie: Side by side, you and I are gonna win forever, let's party forever~ Crash Bandicoot: We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we are working in harmony~ Pinkie Pie and Crash Bandicoot: Everything is awesome~ Everything is cool when you're part of a team~ Everything is awesome when you live in our dream~ on Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Thomas: No. Later Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Twilight Sparkle: Not yet. still Pinkie Pie: Hey. Are we there yet? Crash Bandicoot: No. on Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Thomas: No. still Pinkie Pie: Hey. Are we there yet? Crash Bandicoot: No. still Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Thomas: No! still Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Really? Crash Bandicoot: NO! still Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Twilight Sparkle: annoyed No! still Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Crash Bandicoot: No! still Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Thomas: NO WE ARE NOT! still Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Crash Bandicoot, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle: NOOO!!! pause Pinkie Pie: Are we there yet? Thomas: Pinkie Are we there yet? Pinkie Pie: Hey. That's not funny. Crash Bandicoot: Pinkie Hey. That's not funny. Pinkie Pie: That's so really amiture. Thomas: Pinkie That's so really amiture. Pinkie Pie: See, this is why nobody likes tank engines. Thomas: Pinkie See, this is why nobody likes tank engines. Pinkie Pie: Alright, you're lost. Crash Bandicoot: Pinkie Alright, you're lost. Pinkie Pie: It's time for this pony to zip her lip and stop talking. Crash Bandicoot: Perfect. Thomas: Finally. Pinkie Pie: But this is taking forever, Thomas. I mean, there's no flight movie and no music, nothing. Thomas: The kingdom of Far-Far Away, Pinkie. That's where we're going. Far-Far whispering Away. Pinkie Pie: Alright, alright. I get it. I'm just so darn bored. Thomas: Well, find a way to entertain yourself. sighs and silence ensues. Pinkie sighs again and does some lip popping Crash Bandicoot: For five minutes, Pinkie. I want you to not be yourself.... FOR FIVE MINUTES?!? puts her lips near Thomas' face and pops her lips again Thomas: Pinkie, will you stop it? pops her lips a fifth time Crash Bandicoot: All right!! Are we there yet? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Pinkie Pie: Well, it's about time. reach the town entrance and Pinkie looks around in amazement Pinkie Pie: Wow! Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Let's hope that Cupcake Slash and Contralto are here. Pinkie Pie: It's gonna be chanpaign wishes and candy heart dreams from now on. Crash Bandicoot: Look. There's some shops. Pinkie Pie: And cars being pulled by horses and eating places. Crash Bandicoot: These some people are here. Thomas: We are definately not on Sodor anymore. arrive at a crossing follow them as they head for the castle Pinkie Pie: Hey, ladies. Nice day for a parade, huh? Just look at that hat. arrive at the castle, where the king and queen of Far-Far Away, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are waiting noises Spike the Dragon: throat Announcing the long awaited return of the beautiful princess Twilight Sparkle and her new husband. Crash Bandicoot: Looks like this is it. Shining Armor: This is it. Pinkie Pie: This is it? Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Pinkie. Princess Cadance: This is it. Thomas: This is it. Spike The Dragon: This is it. Man: This is it. opens the carriage door and the man releases white doves. Thomas and Twilight come out but everyone is shocked by Twilight's new tank engine appearence Crash Bandicoot: What? What are they looking at? Pinkie Pie: Uh, why don't you guys go ahead? We'll park the car. Come on, Crash. him into the carriage and they leave Thomas: So, you still think this was a good idea? Twilight Sparkle: Of course. Look, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor look happy to see us. Shining Armor: Who in Equestria are they? Princess Cadance: I think that's your sister. And my sister-in-law. Shining Armor: That's not my sister. That's a really big problem. Wasn't she supposed to kiss Flash Sentry and break the spell? Princess Cadance: Well, he's no Flash Sentry. But they do look... Thomas: Happy now? We came, we saw them. Now, let's go before they try to get information out of us. Twilight Sparkle: But he's my brother. And Cadance is my sister-in-law. Thomas: No. No. They locked you in a tower. Twilight Sparkle: Hey! That was for my own... Shining Armor: Good. Now here's our chance. Let's go back inside and pretend we're not home. Princess Cadance: Shining! We have to be... Thomas: Quick. While they're not looking, we can make a run for it. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas. Stop it! Everything is going to be... Shining Armor: A disaster. There is no way... Twilight Sparkle: We can do this. Thomas: But I really... Shining Armor: Really. Princess Cadance: Really. Thomas: Don't. Twilight Sparkle: Want. Princess Cadance: To. Shining Armor: Be. All four: Here. silence Twilight Sparkle: Shining. Cadance. them I would like you to meet my husband, Thomas AKA OpThomas Prime. Thomas: Hello. Well, it's easy to see where Twilight gets her good looks from. that night, Twilight, Thomas and the gang sit at the dinner table Thomas: continuously at Shining Armor until he eats an olive and smiles Crash Bandicoot: This is a very nice place. Pinkie Pie: What do you mean we're rejected? Don't tell us you don't know who we are. through the doors Hey, hey, hey! What's happening, everypony? Thanks for waiting. You know we had the hardest time finding this place. King Harold: No. No. Bad pony. Bad. Down. Crash Bandicoot: King Harold, calm down. She's with us. Princess Fiona: Yeah. She helped rescue Twilight from the Dragon. Pinkie Pie: Yep. That's me. The noble steed. Hey, waiter. How about a bowl for the steed? Thomas: Oh, boy. soup from his spoon Twilight Sparkle: Thomas. Thomas: Oh. Great soup. Twilight Sparkle: No. Darling. her buffers in a bowl Thomas: Oh. Right. nervously Princess Cadance: So, Twilight, tells us about where you live. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Thomas owns his own land. Don't you, honey? Thomas: Oh, yeah. It's in an enchanted forest. Abumdened in squirrels and cute little duckies and... Pinkie Pie: What?! laughs I know you ain't talking about Sodor. Thomas: Pinkie. Crash Bandicoot: Thomas is from Sodor? Shining Armor: Oh. A tank engine from the Island of Sodor. How original. Crash Bandicoot: It is original, Shining Armor.out a straw and starts drinking the soup Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan